That's Life
by ThePointMan
Summary: A fan fiction about John's life. Rated T for possible gore later on.
1. Chapter 1  Billy

**This is my first ever fan fiction. Please review. I will update very soon.**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE BELONGS TO THE OWNERS OF SAW BUT ALL OC'S ARE MINE.**

It was amazing. The inner workings were intricate and the design was all my own. This was going to be the bestseller the one all the little kids were itching to have.

The doll had red eyes and huge grin on its face; it looked up at me as I would imagine a child would look at its father. This doll would be on the shelves and every single one would remind me of that eternal moment.

'John, have you finished it yet?'

I glanced up at Alex, he was my boss and I should really call him Mr Gaffney but I know him too well for that.

'Yes, I just added the finishing touches.'

He looked at my creation with a blank expression.

'Why has it got red eyes? Children's toys shouldn't have red eyes.'

I looked at him matching his expression.

'You said that I could if we brought it out in Halloween.'

'John, it is December. Maybe change the eye colour and take those swirls off the cheeks and you can bring it out for Christmas.'

Reluctantly I reached over to my workshop draw for my paints. 'Good work John.'

As soon as Alex left the room I dropped the paints on my worktop, there is no one on this earth that is able to take this prototype from me.

I would make a new one for the shelves, this original was mine and he was called Billy.


	2. Chapter 2 Baby

**Second chapter. I'm sorry they're short they get much longer I promise! PLEASE REVIEW, they are better than milk and cookies. :D**

**Disclaimer: SAW DOES NOT BELONG TO ME BUT ALEX AND JASON DO!**

'You're telling me that you just went behind Alex's back like that and decided not to change it'

My friend Jason was gawping at me wide eyed. I tried to explain

'No, it's not like that, I've just decided to keep this one for myself and make a new one to go on sale.'

'At the rate you are working at the moment that will be out by Easter, maybe give it some bunny ears! I do agree with him though it is a bit creepy.'

I didn't really know what to say about that, I was getting a migraine.

'Well it was meant to be for Halloween and anyway the new Bobby dolls will be out by Christmas, they have already gone into production.'

I took a sip of my coffee, it burnt my tongue, and the headache was punching my head apart. At that moment my phone rang, it was Jill, perfect timing.

'Sorry Jason I'm going to have to go Jill has some news she wants to tell me.'

I left the coffee shop and walked the few blocks to my house.

As I walked through the door I couldn't see Jill so I went upstairs to find her sitting on our bed. I walked towards her and as soon as she noticed me she started grinning at me wildly.

'John, I'm pregnant!'

I almost fainted with joy! I had waited so long for this, almost 20 years and the time had finally come, I was going to be a father. I ran up to Jill and hugged her so tight she complained. This was the best thing that had ever happened to me and I was sure nothing that I would ever do will beat this moment.


	3. Chapter 3 Headaches

**Ok so it's going to get quite sad from now on in. Read with tissues! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: None of it belongs to me :(**

It was 6 months after Jill had told me she was pregnant, we had decorated the guest bedroom appropriately, we found out we were having a girl, and had bought lots of toys and things. The due date was the 7thof August and we were definitely prepared.

The Bobby toys had been a success and I had gained quite a large bonus from each of those sales, I was happy until the headaches came.

I had tried to ignore them at first, every time taking a painkiller or just trying to get some sleep but the effects were only temporary. I tried to convince Jill it was nothing but she worried so much and I didn't like to see her upset so I went to the hospital to try and get them fixed.

'John, we are going to have to do an MRI'

I understood what the doctor was telling me and I took it in but I wouldn't say I was listening. It just washed over me, he gave me an appointment and said that he would be referring me to a Dr Lawrence Gordon.

The day of the MRI came faster than expected, it was the 16th of June and I was lying down on my back trying desperately to listen to the radio they had given me instead of the machine. It's whirring and thumping reminded me of an old steam train on the loose threatening to tear down everything in its path.

The doctors had told me they were looking for a benign tumour that couldn't kill me but I knew they were looking for cancer, I was glad though they had given me one of the best cancer doctors in the state. I looked up when the machine and radio turned off.

Dr Gordon was pulling me out of the claustrophobic scanner and I sat up. He was smiling so obviously good news.

'John, we can't confirm for sure but we think it's benign we are going to do some more examinations and if you don't hear from us in the next few days you can assume its good news.'

The waiting was excruciating, every phone call made me panic, it was only until the 24th of June did I get the call I had been waiting for.

'John, I need you to come in, are you free tonight, you might also want your wife here.'

I panicked I knew what he was going to say and Jill crying almost had to drag me to the car. I was stony faced and silent, when you know what's coming and you know it's not good it's hard to say anything. The journey seemed to take twice as long as usual the lights waiting, stopping me from getting anywhere.

I walked into the hospital entrance, slowly making my way to the reception, the lady behind the desk looked at me and asked me for my name, I replied slowly and deliberately, trying to force myself to speak.

'Jo-hn Kr-amer'

It came out jilted and I realized I had been silently weeping. She looked at me sympathetically.

'I'm sure it will be ok Mr Kramer.'

I went and sat down, Dr Gordon came out of his room and spotted me he called me in and Jill came with me.

'John, I'm very…'

I cut him off, I knew what he was going to say and I didn't want him to say it.

'How long?'

'Five years max.'

'How?'

'Headaches, loss of hearing, seizures, loss of touch, taste and probably will end with a coma.'

'Thank you Dr Gordon.'

I got up dragging the catatonic Jill behind me.


	4. Chapter 4 Crying

**Sorry it's short and there isn't much dialogue but I couldn't really think of anything they could say. Reviews as usual are welcome!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Saw and don't own any of the Characters in this chapter either.**

She cried all night, I just lay in bed noticing so much more than I ever have before. The feeling of my feet against the sheets, how my feet were about 5 degrees colder than the rest of my body, the sound of Jill's muffled cries into her pillow and my slow even breaths counting down the seconds. A timer had been put on my life, the feeling of knowing, having someone tell you when your friends and family are going to lose you. When that feeling of timelessness of not expecting not waiting isn't always hanging over you. I knew my life hadn't been perfect; it had been plain, simple, designing toys and making sure that I get paid on time. It had all gone so quickly. I had done nothing in my life; the only thing that I had that would carry on my legacy was the little unborn child in my wife. I longed for that day to come, I realised I would only see her 5th birthday. I wouldn't ever get to know the beautiful adult she would undoubtedly become. I got up and walked to the bathroom, feeling every strand of carpet under my feet, I stepped onto the cold tile floor and I shivered. It had never been that cold before. I put the shower on, I needed to calm down. I stepped into the shower, the boiler hadn't started working yet so it was still ice cold. I let the cool water run over my head and shoulders letting it calm me. It gradually got warmer and it seemed like I could feel every single drop of water landing on me. I stood like that for 5 minutes listening to the ticking of the bathroom clock, hearing it over the sound of the shower, it counted down the seconds, it counted down my life. I stopped the shower and got out, I could still hear Jill crying and I tried to stop myself from shouting out or even screaming, it didn't work. Jill looked up at me standing at the door to the bathroom with a towel rapped around me but still dripping wet. I knew the look on my face was that of agony not comfort but I knew that I needed to make Jill understand, she shouldn't be upset there is nothing she can do. I walk over to the bed and lie down next to her, I feel her warmth in the sheets, it gradually slips me into unconsciousness and then I dreamt.


	5. Chapter 5 Dying

**Again really short sorry but a longer one will come soon I promise. Sorry about the sort of cliffhanger!**

**Disclaimer: SAW does not belong to me!**

I woke up, it was a week since I had been told the news. Jill helped me tell my work and they had agreed to let me retire early, I loved my job but it had been getting harder and harder to keep going. I said goodbye and cleared up my desk.

I also had to think about something I had never thought of before, my will. It doesn't really occur to someone that they should make one until they are older and by then it may be too late. I had the knowledge of my impending death so I had to start thinking about it. Of course all of my belongings would go to my unborn daughter and Jill. The legal process was long and soon it was almost two weeks since I received my death sentence.

I was sitting in the coffee shop, my tongue was burnt but the feeling gave me joy that I could still feel it. Jason was sitting next to me and we were both looking out of the window. My phone rang again, Jill, I picked it up, she was crying and she wanted to speak to me. I almost ran home, I barged through the front door, ran up the stairs to find Jill sitting up on the bed.

'He took her, he took my baby'

'What?'

I was confused by this and then the realisation dawned on me.

'He pushed me into a wall and crushed my baby!'

She wailed and fell back onto the bed I laid beside her and gave her a hug.

'The doctors want me to go in for surgery tomorrow to get her out.'

I comforted her saying calming things into her ear, inside though I was plotting my revenge.


	6. Chapter 6 Vandalism

**I should really stop going on about it but again a short chapter sorry. Reviews are good!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SAW!**

The next week Jill left me, she didn't hate me she just couldn't stand to watch me die. She just left.

I tried, I really did but for some stupid reason I WOULD NOT DIE! The pills just went straight through me, even jumping off a building left a few broken bones. I felt I needed to do something, my soul didn't want me to leave this short life I had had without making a contribution. I was angry. I wasn't thinking straight.

I sat in my bedroom, the one I shared with Jill. Photos of us plastered the walls, I held a friend in my arms, and the only one I knew wouldn't leave me. I laid Billy down. I made my decision. I brought down the screwdriver onto Billy's cheeks leaving dents where they used to protrude. I hacked away at his mouth making it almost fall off. I stabbed his arms legs even ripped at his t-shirt, destroying all I had created what seemed like years ago. I was within inches of destroying the beauty that laid before me when I looked into the eyes. I didn't see Billy lying there, I saw my child, the child that was denied the life I had created for her, her chance to shine denied by some murdering thief. She never felt the sunshine, tasted water, looked at a sunset, been hugged, talked, walked or even cried. I looked down at Billy, at my creation that within seconds had been vandalised and almost destroyed, I saw what I needed to do. That endless moment told me what to do and even though it would take a lot of work I knew it would be worth it.


	7. Chapter 7 Fixing

**Ok the next chapter is the long one we have all been waiting for! Review please.**

**Disclaimer: Again does not belong to me!**

I grabbed my paints, I took them and tried to find the right colour that matched his eyes, it took a while but when I found it my heart skipped a beat. Billy lay in front of me, I had fixed his cheeks and had made him a bit bigger. I also hadn't repaired his smile as much, it looked more like a frown, I had decided to leave it like that, with all that had happened it didn't seem fitting to have Billy smiling.

I had also made some improvements to the inner workings giving him the ability to speak automatically without me having to control it, I would have to speak of course but he could open his mouth in sync with my voice. This was all fitting in to my plan nicely.

I had researched everything I might possibly ever need. It took a while almost 9 months. 9 months of my life dedicated to the lesson I was going to teach. I had taken multiple books out of the library making the librarian quite worried about my motives. I had taken more metal from the scrap yard than had been taken from there in its history. I was prepared and I needed to find some subjects.


	8. Chapter 8 Subjects

**Yes here it is the longest chapter so far! Pretty short isn't it ah well. Review Review Review**

**Disclaimer: Ok well I don't own SAW but I own Karl!**

I sat in my car outside the little bungalow. I had been trying to find my first subject and I had discovered them. Their name was Karl. He was the man who had killed my unborn child. I sat and watched in my cape and mask. I had decided not to show myself until he was about to learn his lesson. I wanted him to panic, it would increase the fear, the suspense and improve the desired outcome.

He walked out of the house, I took my chance. I got out of the car making sure to stay far enough away. Luckily he lived in a sparse neighbourhood. I sped up trying to get closer. When I was close enough I put the cloth over his mouth, he started to scream trying to bite my hand but I was too quick, the sedative ran through his veins making him relax. I caught him stopping him from getting injured. I put him in the back of the car, made him look like he was just asleep instead of being kidnapped.

I took him to the abandoned warehouse I had found. It had three rooms, I went and placed him in the first game. I had made a magnificent trap that could kill anyone that panics too much. He was strapped in and ready. I went to the second room to make sure that game was set up properly, it was only a backup I hopefully wouldn't need it. I then made my way to my room. The screens were stacked on top of each other I had a very good view of my subject. He gradually gained consciousness and the shouts started. I decided to make him wait a bit get his heart rate up, I heard the beeping from the heart rate monitor next to him it increased past 100 and the game began.

I turned on the TV in the room, his face lit up, not with joy but with the light from the screen. I placed Billy in front of the camera sitting him up. I then reached for my voice modulator microphone and started to talk.

'_Hello Karl, I want to play a game. All of your life you have damaged those around you with your lack of awareness and fear. It has stopped all of your relationships and has even led some people to hate you. I am here to help you. The machine you are trapped to will start to tighten as soon as I stop talking. It will slowly crush you to death. The only way to get out is to stay calm and get your heart rate below 100, if you manage to do so you will be dropped to the floor. However as you are probably aware your heart rate is rapidly reaching 200. If it does so the gun pointing at you across the room will shoot and stop your heart instantly. You have 2 minutes until you are crushed to death. Live or Die make your choice.'_

I put the microphone down and turned off the screen. I looked at Karl, he was glancing around for another way to escape. When he realised there was no way out he started to hyperventilate causing his heart rate to get dangerously close to 200. Even though I knew he was going to probably die here I had set up such a good game that involved more people. With 30 seconds left Karl stopped breathing. I wondered whether my machine had worked too quickly but the lack of blood told me otherwise. I realised that the impossible was happening, his heart rate got closer and closer to 100 and then with 4 seconds left my machine let go of Karl and he fell to the floor. He gasped trying to take in as much air as possible. He had beaten it and now I got to see my second game in action.


	9. Chapter 9 Game Over

**Here you go the last and final chapter. I hope you enjoy it, it gets a bit gory at the end just to let you know.**

**Disclaimer: For the last time I do not own Saw!**

I smiled. Karl had walked through the door and looked at the scene before him. Three middle aged women were masked and tied to 3 separate machines. They were all asleep under the sedative I had given them. I estimated that they would be waking up in the minute due to Karl's indecision in the previous room. Karl started to walk to the other side of the room to the door and one of the women. He spotted a cassette in her hand and a player in the other and he played the cassette. I heard the modified voice boom out and I groaned. I had forgotten that if Karl walked in before they woke up he would hear their instructions.

'_Hello Sophie, I want to play a game. Your life has been good up until a few months ago when someone killed your son. The man standing in front of you is that person. The machine you are strapped to will start to fall back very slowly. You will have to convince Karl that you need to be saved or you will be impaled by the spike sticking out of the floor .The door behind you is an exit. The other women in the room both are linked to you and Karl in some way. Good Luck._'

I watched Karl start to panic, he ran over to the next woman and played the tape.

'_Hello Charlotte, you are probably wondering where you are and what you are doing here. Your life is messed up, your fiancé unknown to you is a murderer, and you in turn are cheating on him with a married man. The fiancé in question is about to walk through the door and he is going to try to save you. Your only escape will be to tell him about the affair and trust that he won't just leave you to fall to your spiky death to escape via the door behind you. Honesty is the best policy._'

Karl started shaking Charlotte trying to get her to wake up. My plan wasn't working. Karl hadn't been bothered about the affair not visibly anyway. I was also worried about the lack of information the women would have once they were awake, they needed to wake up soon or else Karl would be able to get his hands on the last tape and I definitely didn't want him to hear that one. Almost as soon as I had wished it they started to wake.

First it was Charlotte, she started to scream. Karl ripped her mask off to probably show her it was only him and that she was safe. She stopped screaming and asked 'Where am I Karl?' He replied quietly and it seemed like he was out of breath, at least the last trap had done some damage. 'I don't know someone grabbed me from the road and I woke up next door.' Charlotte didn't have time to ask the next question as the third woman woke up, she dropped the cassette she was holding as she raised her hand to her mask to rip it off. After revealing herself Charlotte started to scream again. 'Oh I don't look that bad do I?' the third woman exclaimed. She was covered in scars, old. They were there before I had taken her but they seemed to disturb Charlotte this one was going to be tricky. 'What's your name?' Karl asked. 'Meryl, Meryl Rheon'. 'Look down Meryl.'

I watched as the panic started to show on her face. The trap she was in was the most complicated in the room, it had taken months to build and test but Meryl was my first live test subject. As I assumed Meryl didn't react in the same way as Charlotte she just became very quiet. At this time Sophie woke with a start she didn't start screaming but asked 'where am I?', 'Do I look like I know' replied Meryl very sarcastically. 'What's that?' Sophie asked pointing to Karl's cassette in the middle of the room. Karl walked up to it and grabbed it from the piece of string it was hanging from, put it in the cassette player and pressed play. The voice boomed out silencing all occupants of the room.

'_Hello Karl, Well done for passing the first test. As you no doubt will have noticed there are 3 women in the room with you one you will know two that you won't. They are all strapped to different games that I want you and them to play. Your fiancé is in a trap where in 30 seconds the chair will drop leading her to her death but also opening up a path to an exit. To set her free you must find a code that will unlock the chains. The second woman strapped into a similar trap_ _that will tilt back slowly until she is impaled by the spike when 60 seconds is up unless your fiancé is killed. This again leads to an exit. The final woman is in a trap I like to call the Venus Fly Trap. This will very quickly shut on her head in 5 minutes. The key to unlock it is in the stomach of three people in this room. Your task Karl is to escape this room but you cannot leave until the Venus Fly Trap has been unlocked or activated. Live or die make their choice.'_

I set all of the clocks. They started counting down. Karl instantly ran over to his fiancé. 'Don't worry Charlotte I know about the affair I don't care!' This almost brought Charlotte to smile but she was crying and screaming too much. He ran over and tried to undo her bonds, but it still didn't work. 'Karl, me and Fergus stopped his wife found out and was going to divorce him if he carried on.' A gut wrenching scream came from the other side of the room. 'IT WAS YOU! HOW DARE YOU STEAL MY HUSBAND AWAY FROM ME!' Sophie was screaming her head off at Charlotte. Charlotte was running out of time 00:14 read her clock but Karl was nowhere near to finding a combination. 'Ok we need to find a combination quickly Sophie when were you married?' Karl almost shouted over the screams. 'Why would I tell you, she needs to die to get me out of here.' Sophie refused to answer and from where I was sitting I could tell she was never going to tell him anything.

The clock was showing 00:05. Charlotte's time was running out. Karl was attempting random numbers in the combination but all were failing. Finally Charlotte dropped through the floor with a scream that echoed throughout the room. As soon as she had fallen three things happened at once. A path appeared leading to the exit, Sophie's restraints came undone and Karl started to cry. 'Stop crying you idiot and get me out of here!' Meryl moaned trying to take the trap off with brute force but failing. Both Karl and Sophie walked over to Meryl and helped her try and take the solid iron mask off of her shoulders. 'Maybe we have to do what the voice said, someone should have a key in their stomach and then I can be set free.' 'Who's going to die though?' Surprisingly Karl volunteered himself. Sophie being the weakest of the three asked 'Why are you so willing to give your life?' Karl's response filled me with joy in that my task was complete he had been taught his lesson. 'I killed your son Sophie and Meryl I attempted to kill you, my life just fell down that hole and I deserve to be the one that gives you your freedom.'

Both of the women looked at each other, realising the effort this was taking from Karl. Time was running out again only 3 minutes left until Meryl would die. Sophie checked her pockets for anything that could help them and she found a very small sharp knife that on closer inspection was also rusty. She looked at the clock 02:30, she grabbed Karl and pierced his stomach blood spurting everywhere. Karl stopped breathing. Sophie dug her hand into his stomach and found the key, quickly she ran up to Meryl and unlocked the trap with 10 seconds left. They looked around the room and left.

I sat in the observation room smiling at the change that had occurred in Karl. It had been miraculous the survival instinct in the others had overcome them and they had escaped whilst Karl had realised what he had done and took responsibility for his actions. He had killed my child but I still felt a little bit of sadness for the life that could have been. It was game over for Karl but for me, the games had just begun.

**Thanks for reading. Please review if you have managed to stay awake whilst reading it. I don't care if you criticise or even tear it to shreds. Thanks again.**


End file.
